


Don't Grab Yogurt, My Little Kitten

by Chartl



Series: Special Extra Episodes of Understanding [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Little Kitten Leo, Little Wolfhound Ney, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Out of Character, Rimming
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chartl/pseuds/Chartl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>有一种冷叫作圈冷没粮</p><p>有一种作叫作放飞自己</p><p>有一种懒叫作咚混更新</p><p>有一种咚叫作酸奶三咚</p><p>好湿好湿（pia</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 有一种冷叫作圈冷没粮
> 
> 有一种作叫作放飞自己
> 
> 有一种懒叫作咚混更新
> 
> 有一种咚叫作酸奶三咚
> 
> 好湿好湿（pia

内马尔是因为一抹冰凉的酸奶醒过来的。

准确的来说，是被梅西用酸奶抹醒的。

他的梅西，今天出乎意料的主动。

下午的阳光温暖柔软，窝在二楼露台沙发上犯懒小憩的内马尔不是没有闻到香甜美味的华夫饼味道，特别是还撒上了香脆的榛果，一闻到香味他就想起来凑到面前大快朵颐。但是他睡得有点恍惚了，吸了两口甜腻的空气就知足地翻了个身。

昏沉中，内马尔似乎听到梅西忽远忽近的呼唤。

“亲爱的，你要起来吗……你点的华夫做好了怎么就睡下去了……”

内马尔感觉到梅西的掌心覆在他的手臂上，他身上都散发着刚出炉的华夫饼香气，皮肤相贴的地方像两片柔软的芝士片融合在一起一样柔滑细腻。巴西人沉溺在梦里仿佛挣脱不掉一样，眼珠子在眼皮底下滑动着，嘴里吐出一两句含糊的呓语。

“午觉睡太多了脑子会昏昏沉沉的，醒醒……”梅西声音似乎就在耳边，内马尔都快感觉男友的嘴唇就是贴在自己的耳廓上，瘙痒的感觉让他略微不舒服地扭动着身体，然后一抹冰凉的东西抹在他的脸颊上，终于让他睁开了眼睛。

“莱昂，我起不来……”内马尔嘴里说着困意，却半醒着用手臂撑起了上半身。

“那是不是要亲才起得来？”梅西的笑声像丝绸一样在内马尔的耳旁响起。

内马尔哪会错失这个难得撒娇的机会，半梦半醒之间都懂得抬手指指自己的嘴唇，等到的却是梅西在他指节上的亲吻。

“不够。”内马尔在指指嘴唇，还刻意地撅出下唇。

这下梅西才捧着他的脸颊细细地啄下湿润的吻，内马尔在梅西顺势坐到他腿上时餍足地弯起嘴角，搂着男友的腰享受叫醒服务。

“醒了吗内马尔先生？你的华夫饼再不吃就要凉了。”梅西的手贴着巴西人的颌骨婆娑着，眼底是一泓清澈的泉。

“要服务到家嘛。”内马尔耍赖般蹭了蹭梅西的肩窝。

阿根廷人拍拍巴西人的肩膀，扭过身去够放在桌上的下午茶点，一口塞进内马尔的嘴里：“喏，都给我吃掉，客人。”

“怎么？”内马尔咬着半块饼，嘴角都沾上了榛果碎，梅西贴心地一一给他刮掉，摘下一两颗细碎啃咬入口，“我不吃掉会怎样？”

“吃了吃了，不吃就轮到我吃掉你了。”

内马尔还在吞食的嘴巴突然不动了，梅西却倾身靠前咬下剩余在外面的华夫饼，咀嚼入腹。

“我……”内马尔讶异地吞下口中的食物，张嘴含住梅西送到嘴边的一勺酸奶。清醒过来的内马尔这才发现梅西眼底的异样，那种熟悉的暗涌。

“我想你，内。”梅西说话间还蹭了蹭内马尔，他知道自己正跨坐在男友身上，他肯定能感受得到。梅西又给他送上一口酸奶，亲昵地将沾到嘴角的酸奶细细地舔入口中。“好久不见。”

其实内马尔早就有反应了，刚刚的梦里梅西甜蜜粘腻的模样还留在脑海，与现在的主动和渴求相重叠，让他分不清是梦境还是现实。

“我刚梦见你了，”内马尔张手伸进被梅西抱着的酸奶杯，将粘稠的奶液抹在他嘴角和下巴上，“梦见你像这样，滑腻粘人，”然后他把梅西的头拉下，细细地在品味他身上的甜蜜和酸涩，“你像现在这样，被我搂在怀里，刚刚你是这样叫醒我的吗？嗯？”

“谁让你怎么叫都起不来。”梅西可可地笑了。

“那你觉得我起来了吗？”内马尔扶着梅西的腰身下压，半硬的炙热恰巧顶在入口处，竟然感受到了入口一张一合的迎合，酥软发腻。“莱昂，你自己准备过了？”

“你一直睡，我等不起。”

一句话成功地撩起来巴西人翻江倒海的醋意，他一个翻身就将阿根廷人压在沙发上，梅西捧着的酸奶瞬间倾倒在他的小腹上，突然的冰凉让梅西的小腹止不住地起起伏伏。

“哎呀，”内马尔撑起上半身，看见梅西胸膛和小腹的一片狼藉，“别浪费了，我来帮你舔干净。”

内马尔低头用舌尖仔细地将梅西t恤上的酸奶卷起舔净，竟不满足地撩起男友上衣的下摆，钻进去舔吻他精瘦的腰身，不断起伏的小腹，一路向上啃咬着阿根廷人的胸膛。梅西被撩拨得不行，配合着将衣服掀到胸前，弓起上身等内马尔。

巴西人却在这时将手上多余的酸奶抹到梅西的心口，用粗糙的舌面在上面滑动舔舐着。梅西抓住内马尔的手掌在自己的一侧胸膛揉着，巴西人修剪整齐的指甲不时坏心地刮蹭几下胸前突起，惹得阿根廷人不住的颤抖，直拽着他后脑的头发向前靠近。

巴西人的唇齿终于放过了阿根廷小跳蚤的胸口，转移到他敏感的脖颈和耳后，最后与他唇齿交接。

“干嘛那么着急，还没干净呢……”内马尔灼热的呼吸喷在梅西的耳侧，让血管密集的耳朵充血得更加厉害，“你看，这里还没好呢，”内马尔一边说抓揉了几下梅西的胸膛，手掌游动而下，隔着梅西的休闲短裤轻轻缓缓地揉捻起他开始肿胀的下身，“还有这里，我猜肯定沾上了不少呢。”

“那里很干净，我保证，都等着你呢，嗯……”梅西圈住内马尔动作的手腕，帮着加大了揉搓的力度，扭动着身躯让更多的皮肤接触到内马尔火热的身体。稠密的酸奶还粘在身上让梅西感到十分难受，但当下他更在意潜伏着要爆发的渴望。

“是吗？我检查一下。”内马尔侧过头去吸吮着梅西白皙的脖颈，大手不安分地伸进梅西的短裤，大力地一圈一圈地捏着柔软挺翘的臀部，扯下半截内裤，满足地感受一手丰盈。

“该死，太难受了。”梅西勾住内马尔的后颈，伸手想扯下那半截内裤，肿胀充血的下身被卡得难受，一碰到自己的手指，上面的青筋鼓动得更加厉害。可下一秒这种触感就被内马尔的大手一拍消散，巴西人表示他接管了这里。

“一步一步来，乖。”内马尔小声地在梅西耳边劝着，“我慢慢检查，这样才能帮你清理嘛……”

梅西想到接下来压抑后千万倍的快感，忍耐着点点头。

“Good Boy。”内马尔撬开梅西的嘴唇亲吻了一番，当是奖励，“我要开始检查了。”

内马尔坐起身，把男友的短裤连着内裤一把扯下，高昂的分身马上跳脱出来，他圈着握不住的粗壮上下搓动着，俯下身来吸吮着梅西敏感的大腿内侧，鼻尖恶意地蹭着肿起来的会阴，就对那开合着的后穴不管不顾。

“内，太难受了，实在是……”梅西喘着气哼哼唧唧，着急地拉扯着内马尔的头发，“快到了……”

内马尔感受到了手中梅西的坚硬迅速地涨大了一圈，快速地动作着，指尖一划过铃口，比酸奶还粘稠的白浊喷薄而出，沾湿了内马尔的胸口和梅西的小腹，浊液顺着半软下去的下身流下去，内马尔抹了些到那没有得到任何抚慰的洞口，那圈肌肉瞬时敏感地吸住内马尔的指尖，想用内里的高热吸引着他的深入。

梅西甜腻地哼了一声，内马尔才把注意力转移过来。高潮之后的梅西像一只刚刚满足过的小猫咪一样，又不知足地伸出舌尖舔得嘴唇湿润，他睁开湿润的大眼睛看着内马尔，他刚刚把指尖抽离了，梅西明明看到男友的裤子还撑着一个大帐篷。

“嗯？内，你不进来了吗？”梅西的声音里揉杂着困惑和委屈，像在勾引内马尔一样。

内马尔游动着手掌，在梅西的臀缝和大腿来来回回。

“怎么办，莱昂？你这里又沾上了……”

“嗯！”

梅西一声惊呼，被内马尔扯着小腿搂在怀里，那下不去的滚烫还卡在羞涩的缝隙间，梅西用责备的眼光看着他。

“我要给你来个大清洗了，莱昂。”

内马尔把梅西整个抱起，为了不掉下去，阿根廷人用双腿紧紧地圈住内马尔的腰，紧密的贴合让洞口的肌肉更加肆无忌惮地咬着火辣的物什，梅西都有点佩服内马尔的忍耐力。

“安分点，莱昂，”内马尔停下脚步，神情难耐地看着梅西，“别逼我。”

“我忍不住，我太想你了，”梅西恬不知耻地用软糯的声音抱怨着，“太想你这个家伙了。”

“莱昂……”内马尔不再说话，憋着一口气，疾步走进主人房的淋浴间，靠着按摩浴缸的边沿就忍不住胡乱地亲了梅西一顿，才扭开热水开关，把他抱了进去。


	2. Chapter 2

脚背瞬间感受到了水的滚烫，内马尔单膝跪下将梅西放下来去扭冷水开关，一冰一热立刻交融在一起。

梅西将内马尔抵在冰凉的瓷壁上，跨坐在内马尔的左腿，光裸的膝盖顶着内马尔无法释放的裆部，心急地将两人的上衣都脱掉，在内马尔的颌骨和颈部留下火辣的亲吻。

内马尔却又放慢了节奏，手掌缓慢地抚摸阿根廷人结实的小腹和湿漉漉的大腿，指尖在鼠蹊周围划着小圈，像对待内心最珍贵的宝物一样小心翼翼，仔仔细细。而阿根廷人却比他还要着急，露出狮子般凶猛的目光，将他放倒在浴缸里，耳朵霎时间像被灌进汹涌的潮水般难受，内马尔趁着梅西俯下身时，抱着他的头翻转过来，用沙哑的声音安慰他的小猫咪。

“莱昂，乖一点。”

阿根廷人这回一点都没听进去，小腿晃动着，脚尖所到之处水花飞溅，冰冷的，滚烫的，像是散落的烟花流火一样落在内马尔的后背上。内马尔也不跟他恼火，将自己身上余下的衣服悉数去掉，背过身来抱起已经快被水淹到胸膛的梅西，扼住他的下颌想要尝尽那口中甘甜。

“内，给我……”梅西粗气喘喘，趁男友专攻他的颈后和肩膀，抓住他的手往自己身下带，这次内马尔如他所愿那般圈住他已经半抬头的下身撸动几下，轻轻揉过根部便张开二指婆娑着酥软的入口。“嗯……进来。”

内马尔的两根手指一探入再扩张，温热的水适时冲刷着内壁涌了进去，奇妙的异物感让阿根廷人惊呼出声，摇着头想让内马尔抽出手指。

“刚刚还很想要的，嗯？”内马尔倚着浴缸壁上，让梅西完全靠在自己的胸膛上，空出的一只手攀上梅西的胸口大力地揉捏着，“想它吗？”内马尔往梅西身上轻轻一顶，“想要它吗？”

“想……我要你。”梅西扭身圈住内马尔的脖子，睫毛上都沾满了水汽，眼神迷离地看着巴西人，“给我……”

“还没干净呢？你闻闻？”内马尔蹭了蹭他泛着粉色的脖颈，“都是酸奶味，又酸，又甜……”内马尔伸手打开了放出泡沫水的开关，大量细腻的泡沫倾巢而出，冒着蜂蜜的香气，巴西人这时勾起阿根廷人的右腿，后穴完整地裸露在内马尔的眼底下。“这里肯定也一样……”

梅西被翻过身去，突然被托起来的身体为了保持平衡，只能用双手用力抓住壁沿，但是被泡沫冲刷过的瓷面又滑又腻，他蜷曲着手指艰难地将身体紧贴着壁面。

“内！”梅西呼喊着，声音沙哑得连他自己都感觉惊讶，“哈……太滑了，我抓不住……”

梅西的脸涨红着，羞涩得想要把脸埋在双臂间，内马尔从后面抱起了他，托着他的臀部，火辣地在他的脊骨落下或轻或重的吮吻，一路往下直到尾椎，阿根廷人红着眼睛找到了浴缸边上的栏杆，一只手用力地拽着，腰部往上的地方露出了水面，水滴沿着梅西白皙透红的皮肤滚过背脊和肩膀上淡淡的痕迹。内马尔像一只小野兽一样在梅西的腰窝上流连，亲吻着最后一节尾椎，想象着那里延伸出一条细长的猫尾，终于在掰开白嫩的臀瓣后，细细地伸出舌尖舔弄一下那片粉嫩敏感的褶皱，梅西发出尖细的叫声，倒抽一口气之后不再发出任何声响。

但阿根廷人的身体比他要诚实得坦然。

巨大的羞耻感和饥渴感让梅西眼角沾染上水光，他分不清这是自己的因为突如其来的快感出现的泪水还是手臂沾上的水珠，他能分辨得出来的是内马尔在那圈紧致周围疼爱的亲吻，灵动滑腻的舌头在上面徘徊着，冰凉的舌尖在试探着触碰几下后钻进了湿热的内里，阿根廷人的嘶吼声终究忍不住在咬紧的牙齿缝隙逃逸出来，一接触冒着热气的空气就变得像棉花糖一样甜蜜又像麦芽糖那般粘腻。

“内，不要了，什么都不要了……”梅西抓住栏杆的手指节都要泛出白色，与滚烫泛红的手臂和颤抖的背脊的强烈对比让内马尔更加兴奋地埋首，不由得梅西挣脱，巴西人双手钳住男友精瘦的腰身，轻轻地在阿根廷人一侧臀瓣拍了一下，立刻收到男友带着呜咽的颤抖，这才重新低下头来轻吻男友不住颤抖的背脊，啃咬嫩滑的臀肉，舌尖几次灵巧地抽插之后肆意地刮蹭起柔软的内壁，等待着的内壁主动地依贴过来，想要包裹住滑腻冰凉的舌头。

梅西咬紧牙关不让那恼人的呜咽声再次溢出，鼻腔却漏出软糯甜蜜的哼唧声。梅西爱上了刚刚内马尔的舌头在他那不可言及的地方肆意妄为的感觉，像是一条蛇魅惑着自己，挑战自己的忍耐度，他不得不承认被舔得完全抬头了，下身被压在瓷壁上分外难堪。

内马尔搅动了一番才抽出来，往浴缸边啐了一口，拿起早早放在旁边的润滑剂，往手心上倒了大量的乳白色凝胶，慢慢地在阿根廷人的臀肉上打圈。

“放轻松，莱昂……”

梅西听出了内马尔声音里被压抑着好长一段时间的渴望，还伴随着不可忽视的因为忍耐带来的怒气和急躁。

“内……”梅西叫唤男友的名字，把下半身稍稍凑近内马尔，巴西人心领神会了重新开始了扩张工作。

“莱昂，怎么润滑剂都酸酸甜甜的？”

“不……不知道，”梅西睁开沾满水珠的眼睛，瞄了一眼瓶子。靠，谁上回那么脑抽买了这种味道的，他闭上双眼决定一直装傻。

内马尔刚刚已经感受到梅西的后穴变得湿润酥软，但为了男友不会受伤，他愿意让他更加舒服欢悦。巴西人将沾上润滑剂的指尖一刺进去便感到熟悉的高热，过了一会儿加入两根手指齐头并进地穿插着，时不时再伸进舌头舔弄着。梅西被服侍得舒心惬意，连连唤出断断续续的低吟声，阿根廷人伸直指尖去够内马尔的弩张得厉害的炙热，弯起脚心包裹住坚硬，因为欢愉而蜷缩在一起的脚趾不断地在上面磨蹭着，试图缓解对方的紧迫，这举动惹来巴西人大力的吮吻，一瞬间的刺激让梅西想要缴械投降，却被男友圈住了要迸发的根部，不得解脱的梅西想要哭泣出来。内马尔此时将梅西翻过身来，看到了他发红的眼眶。

“内，给我，给我。”内马尔看到梅西一副可怜兮兮的样子，满眼的湿润，乖巧地圈住自己。

“都给你，莱昂。”内马尔疼爱地吻住梅西的眼眶，“谁叫你今天那么主动那么乖呢？”

“你不喜欢吗？”梅西偷偷的奸诈一笑，亲吻内马尔的下巴，“不喜欢这样吗？”

清楚明白的内马尔看着这样可爱狡黠的梅西，真是喜欢惨了。

内马尔下一瞬间一手去圈住梅西的腰，一手抓住刚刚被梅西抱过的栏杆，深深地嵌入了梅西的身体中，内里褶皱像遇到老伙计般热情的贴上来，卖力地包裹住发烫的柱身，鼓动的青筋刺激着内壁的蠕动开合。梅西拽过浴缸边上的防滑垫，平衡着身体，温度降下不少的水上上下下在胸膛处浮动着，乳首像恋人的指尖撩拨那般坚硬起来，下面被充盈着得到了暂时的满足，但是对方许久不行动让他心生一丝不满。

“你倒是动动嘛……”

像是一直等待着起航信号的轮船终于能大开引擎，内马尔迫不及待地深入又整根抽出，尚算温热的水像活过来般坏心地钻进来，又被内马尔重新刺入而被挤兑出去，这次这般来回几下，让梅西拽紧了防滑垫，尖叫着在内马尔的背上留下了道道红痕。

“不要……啊，不要这样……”

“你不喜欢吗？”内马尔用梅西的话反问他，含住他发硬的乳首，舌尖模仿着下身的侵犯动作。“不喜欢这样吗？”

梅西羞红着脸点点头，又摇摇头，像是在否定这什么。看到他颤抖着凑上来的胸膛和腰身，内马尔知道害羞的阿根廷人身体比他更加真实坦诚，发难般疯狂地加大了啃咬和抽插的力度。

他熟悉恋人的身体，熟知他身体每一寸敏感的地方。借着水的张力，内马尔把梅西美好的身体完全地操弄开了，体内肿胀的凸出被碾磨得源源不断地将快感输送到梅西的大脑，让他舒爽得头皮发麻，让他紧紧咬住内马尔活动的柱体不得动弹。

内马尔不得不放慢了节奏，轻缓地进进出出，近乎温柔地上前安慰着梅西，让他别咬得太紧，又抚慰着舔吻梅西的唇瓣，撩拨他柔软的舌尖。不同于亲吻的温柔，下身又开始粗暴的侵犯，梅西体内那个凸点被恶意地攻击着，体液流动着让内马尔更方便地进出。被热情如火地夹道欢迎让内马尔近似疯狂地抽插着，梅西也如此熟知自己的身体，可爱的男友顾不上姿势的平衡，放开被抓皱的垫子，双手搂住自己的脖子，双腿紧紧地贴着腰背，将身体的重量加在自己身上，配合着自己的节奏摆动起来。

激起的水像刀锋一样刺进自己的脊骨，划破自己的皮肉，慌神间，仿佛自己是一个带着落难王子出逃的骑士，承受着背后的冷箭，但是怀里的人实在太美好了，用温热的吻安抚掉所有的疼痛，用叫唤鼓舞着他前进的步伐。

“莱昂，叫我名字。”内马尔命令道。

“内……内……”被男友侵犯得彻底没了脾气的梅西一声声地叫唤着，使尽力气夹紧双腿，腿间被内马尔小腹蹭得渗出了前液，却又被他圈住不能释放。“内……放开我，放开手……”

“我不会放开你的。”内马尔血红着眼睛抵住梅西一顿抽插，一股大量的浊液终于喷涌出来，填满了梅西敏感的甬道，被灼热的液体冲刷的凸起刺激着梅西，但是肿大的柱身被内马尔死死地扼住，被抑制高潮的梅西带着哭腔肆意地咬住内马尔的后颈，直到尝到了血腥味。

“内马尔你这个宇宙超级无敌大混蛋，你死定了！你死定了！”

恶狠狠的话语甩在内马尔身上像是无用的海绵，他撤了出来，将梅西的头掰过来，无事地舔舐他的美人沟。钳住的手撤出来搂着梅西走出了浴缸。

缺少了温水的包围，梅西裸露的皮肤瑟瑟发抖，不由得贴紧内马尔的身体，声音也因此软弱起来，只是顶着尚未释放的怒气在威胁巴西人。

“你、你死定了……”

“水凉了，会生病的。”内马尔抱着他，捏了一把嫩白泛红的臀肉，走到挂毛巾的衣架旁抽起一张大毛巾。

梅西以为内马尔就这么结束，想要挣脱他自己来一发手活解决掉的时候，内马尔却弯身在防滑垫上铺上柔软的毛巾，轻轻地把他放下，欺身压上。

“反正我都死定了，那就得抓紧时间了。”


	3. Chapter 3

内马尔像个小流氓笑了笑，将梅西完完全全地压在身下，吻住掠夺掉梅西口中多余的氧气一样吻得他缺氧发软，抓住梅西捶打他胸膛的手往自己腹股沟处带，将他半抬头的前身往他高昂的粗硬贴上去，让梅西握住揉搓着。巴西人则绕过阿根廷人粗壮的大腿，撬开他松软的后穴，掏弄出成股浑浊的体液，重新挤上润滑剂，将稠浊的液体蹭些到梅西的手指上，又在后穴上涂抹着。

梅西在接吻的缝隙中拼命地喘息，胸膛不住地起伏着，内马尔转移到他的耳后，轻轻地舔吻上面的皮肤，滑腻的舌尖舔过薄薄的耳廓，像蛇信撩拨着耳门又钻了进来，梅西向后畏缩着，却又被钻得更深。他握着下身的两只手颤抖得不像话，内马尔这时忍耐不住，挺起腰臀，贴着自己的下身，直接在他的手心操干起来。即使感觉到手心快要被摩擦生火，梅西尽量地包裹住像烫手柴木的鼓胀。

“哈啊，我真的……这次要忍不住了，太胀了，我要……”梅西用指尖配合着按压着，想要更加快速地释放出来。

“还不是时候，莱昂。”

内马尔在梅西崩溃的边缘抽离出他灼痛的手心，梅西像在过山车快到最大圈的制高点时悬住了一样陷入了孤独的困境。

“操你的，内马尔，你有完没完了……啊……”

梅西竭斯底里的大吼大叫被内马尔一记深入的戳刺化解得烟消云散。后庭的充实感瞬间得到了满足，梅西讨巧的弓起腰背，蹭上内马尔的下唇咬着不放。

“要跟你没完了，宝贝儿。”

口腔的血腥味让巴西人亢奋起来，原先抵在梅西体内腺体上缓慢研磨突变成致命的快速摩擦，托高阿根廷人的臀位，将他那条全世界都趋之若鹜的左腿架在肩膀上，向前挺动着大开大合地操弄起来。

“操……内，太快了，要不行了……”

大腿内侧火辣的皮肤跟恋人健硕的胸肌贴近又远离，翘起的臀瓣和他胀满的坠囊不停地撞击，燥热的甬道熟稔地伸缩着，像有意识地吞吐着恋人的热棒，胀起的凸起被摩擦得又酸又麻，潮涌的快感扑灭了梅西的羞耻心，放浪地吟叫起来。停滞不前的过山车飞速地下滑，浑身贯彻通畅的快感，耳边是自己都快认不出的高声吟唱，梅西陷入了黑暗的深渊。

内马尔是撒旦。

梅西飘空的意识里冒出这样一个念头。

“怎么不行了？告诉我，哪里不行了？”撒旦如是问。

“哈……啊……要坏掉了，要坏了，会流血的……”他听到那把像糯米糖般的声音不知羞耻地吟唱。

“怎么会呢，里面滑腻又潮热，我要疼爱你都来不及，怎么会让你落红呢？”撒旦沙哑的嗓音迷惑住梅西的心志。

“摸摸我……”撒旦的手腕被抓住伸向高高耸起那处，抚摸到下面膨胀的坠袋却又轻巧地点压前端裸露在外的细缝，“再握一下，一下就好…”

他听到那吟唱转颤抖地如泣如诉，却万般不得要领。

“不，这次我要让你如愿，你想要被我直接操射吗？就像之前那样？”

还可以相信你这个撒旦的诱惑吗？真的可以吗？

那吟唱的声音出现在梅西的脑海里。

濒临绝望边缘的身体脆弱敏感，身体被无情地来回贯穿着，身体每一处的敏感被碾磨着，被揉捏着，被舔舐着。

“内……内……”

像被湖水噎住喉咙，那把放荡的声音钻回自己的喉咙。梅西无法相信刚刚那个放浪形骸的是自己，无边的羞耻让他抱紧伏在自己身上的人，此时此刻他可以依靠的人，承受他一步一步愈加凶猛的进攻。终于在一次重重地碾压下，梅西被巨浪般的快感淹灭头顶，久久不得发泄的浊液喷涌而出，痉挛的肠壁挤压着吞入的巨物，被迫承受比上一次还要持久滚烫的冲击。

梅西虚脱地张开手臂，柔软的毛巾粘着的稠浊满处都是，内马尔喘着粗气弯下腰，拭去梅西眼角的泪水，心疼地舔吮掉梅西红肿的唇瓣上沾上的血，连着交合的地方将虚软的恋人抱起，搂在怀里等他回过神来。

“怎么样，满足了吗？”内马尔掐着梅西的臀肉，轻缓地插进抽出，填满甬道的体液顺着滴落到毛巾上。

“一个月都别指望爬上我的床。”在内马尔完整抽出时后穴眷恋地吞咽之下，梅西的威胁大打折扣。

“这由不得你，小猫咪。”内马尔弯起嘴角，亲昵地用食指刮了刮梅西高挺的鼻尖。

梅西扭过头去，不想和他说话。

内马尔看着在情事上又开始别扭害羞的男友不禁大笑起来，淘气地在帮他用毛巾擦拭清理的时候故意地多徘徊了好一会儿，被梅西剜了几眼的他越发的心情愉悦。

在赛场上叱咤风云的狮子在他面前难得顺服地像一只讨人喜爱的小猫，虽然也会亮出锋利的尖爪，但内马尔打心眼儿里喜欢得要命。

虽然结束之后一直嘀咕着“浑身快没一处好肉了，这块红痕要三天才好，那块深点的要一周”、“以后再也不这样挑逗你这只小狼狗了，性急起来太可怕”，梅西依然像一只男友最最疼爱的小猫咪一样赖在内马尔的怀里，无论是在他沐浴后体贴地帮自己擦干身上的水珠的时候，还是贴心地要为两人准备简单温馨的晚餐的时候。

毕竟，有时候服软一下也不赖。

毕竟，他喜欢这样的自己嘛。


End file.
